Can you be mine, again?
by Bluestar711
Summary: A break up and its consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reviews/ Suggestions/ Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**

Mike, known to his fellow colleagues as Miz, entered the empty locker room. He had been at least 5 hours earlier than he was supposed to at the arena. He had nothing better to do and had decided to head to the arena and probably help the crew to set up the back stage area. The only person who probably showed up this early was John Cena. The ultimate power house. But even if he was working, he was probably on a promotional assignment or with some Make-a-Wish kid. The arena was pretty devoid of Superstars at this point.

He dumped his bag into a locker, after changing into a tee shirt and sweats, headed to the gym in the arena to get a work out in.

XXX

His eyes scanned the empty gym he had just entered and immediately his eyes connected to Cody Rhodes'. Cody, he whispered. The blue eyes locked in with his and he was lost for any coherent thought in his brain. Only when Cody looked away did he notice the other person in the room. Ted Dibiase. Cody's current boyfriend.

He composed himself and got started on the treadmill. He popped in his ear phones to cut off all the sound from the room. He closed his eyes, so that he did not have to see anything. Half an hour later, when he opened his eyes, he scanned the room for anyone, but it seemed empty. He had left. He sighed, but immediately pushed all thoughts out of his mind.

He figured he could work on the bench press. He had just lifted, when someone entered his peripheral vision.

"Want me to spot you?"

That voice. His mind paralyzed. He instantly shook all the numbness that had hit him. He weakly nodded. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he focused on Cody's face while lifting. His mind, though drifted back.

_**Flashback**_

"_I am so sorry, Codes." Mike said with tears flowing from his eyes freely, as Cody moved around the hotel room picking up and packing his stuff. _

_Cody turned towards him. He put on a steely front and coldly stated. "I really hope there is one day I understand this, Mike."_

_Mike cringed at the tone and hated that he was the one to have pushed Cody to this._

"Where have you drifted off to?"

The voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see the beautiful face he once loved. A small smile played Cody's face.

"Here and there. There are too many thoughts in my head always."

"Except in the ring I hope." Cody chuckled.

"Except in the ring." Mike said with a small smile himself.

His mind wandered again, as he remembered the time immediately after their break up.

_**Flashback**_

"_Cody, I have tried calling you some 40 times by now I think. Please call back as soon as you can."_

"_I need to talk to you. Please call back."_

"_Codes. Baby. Just one call. Please. Baby, just one call."_

"_Rhodes, can we meet today when you reach the arena. Maybe grab a bite or something."_

"_Babyyyyy, I love you. Please talk to me. I can't live without you in my life. I would rather die. Babyyy, please talk to me!"_

_These and the countless other messages he had left for Cody. _

_And there were the others._

"_John, can you please tell Cody to talk to me. I cannot live without him. I need him in my life. Please." Mike pleaded with John Cena. Every time he did that, the response was the same. He would calm him down and advise him to get a grip over his life. Tell him to get some closure. Tell him he wanted this and he broke up with Cody. Tell him to take responsibility of his actions. And he understood that. Really. He had ended the relationship, but he had not wanted Cody to disappear from his life._

"You disappeared off again."

"I am a wizard."

Cody laughed. Mike got off the bench press, done with his work out.

"Do you want me to spot you now?"

"Umm, not really. Teddy will be here soon."

"Oh! Ofcourse, ofcourse. I should get going. It was nice seeing you, Codes." Mike managed with a small smile.

Cody smiled in response and waved Mike a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews/ Suggestions/ Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**

Mike headed to the locker room for a shower. His mind was full of multiple thoughts. How good Cody looked. The sway his smile lights up the entire room. The starry blue eyes.

Another memory invaded his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_He was fumbling around with the remote on his television in the hotel room, when there had been a knock on the door. When he opened it, he saw the face of the person he last expected to see knock on his door. He hadn't spoken to this person in 27 days. Yes, he had been counting. _

"_Can I come in?" _

_He just stepped aside and let the person enter. _

"_Mike. I want you to listen to me. This is very hard for me and I would really appreciate it if you can just let me say this and leave. I don't want to have any sort of argument and if you interrupt, that is what is going to happen." _

_He waited for the slight nod before continuing._

"_You're making it too hard, Mike. You broke up with me, after promising to be with me forever. After telling me that this relationship was all you wanted. You broke me, Mike. I can't be friends with you, the way you want me to. It might work for you, but it is pure torture for me. I can't do it, Mike. I request you to stop calling me up, stop seeking me out, stop wanting to spend time with me. It is too hard for me, Mike." He barely paused to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "I can't be friends with you, Mike. Don't try to be one, Mike."_

_Mike wanted to pull Cody into his arms and fix all this mess, but he couldn't. He just stared at Cody. Minutes later, the door locked behind him and he fell to his knees and sobbed. He cried his heart out._

That phase had been pure torture. But he actually understood where Cody was coming from. And even if he completely didn't, he respected Cody enough to keep out of his ways.

XXX

Mike walked into the almost full cafeteria just before the show, hoping to grab a bite before he had to get ready. He piled some food on his plate and headed to find a seat. There was one next to Ted Dibiase. He headed in that direction and took a seat.

"Ted. May I?"

"Sure."

Mike sat down and started eating his lunch, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"So, who are you facing tonight?"

"No one. Just another MizTV segment. They can't seem to decide what to do with me since the face turn."

"Something will work out."

"What about you? Who are you facing?"

"Riley mostly."

"That's nice."

Both men quietly continued eating their meal.

_**Flashback**_

_Mike was rushing into the arena, as he was late, having been caught into traffic. He rushed to the locker room and started throwing his things into the locker. After taking a quick shower and changing into his ring wear, he glanced at his phone to see someone's name that he would have never expected._

Cody: Call me when you get to the arena. I need to talk to you.

_Having respected Cody's wishes and kept out of his way, he could not understand what this could possibly be about. He called him back and told him to meet now. Not many minutes later, there was a knock on the door._

_The moment Cody had stepped in, Mike felt something in his heart. He even felt butterflies in his stomach. Damn. He was still so in love with Cody. _

"_Hey!"_

"_Cody! Is everything….everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Mike, umm, I have come to terms with our break up. I was very heart broken about it earlier, but I am good now. You wanted to stay friends I know, so if you are still interested, I am in. We were always good friends and I would like to have someone like you in my life."_

"_Oh! That's great, Codes. You know that. I always wanted to stay in your life. This is good."_

"_There is something more and I wanted to tell you personally; rather than you hear from other people. Ted and I have been spending a lot of time together recently. We are exploring our feelings for each other. That actually has helped me come to terms with our break up. But yeah, there might be something going on there."_

"_Oh!" Mike felt a sudden pain in his heart and he knew he could do nothing about it. _

"_That's great, Codes. I am happy for you. You deserve a great guy. I hope Ted treats you well." Mike washed aside some of his feelings, to put up a strong front that matches his actions. _

"_Thanks. I hope we still remain friends, Mike."_

"_We will. I promise you that."_

And this was how Ted and Mike were eating their meal quietly. Mike and Cody had started being friends again. Small talks, but something is better than nothing both men believed. Ted and Mike had started mutually respecting Cody's wishes and were being cordial to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Reviews/ Suggestions/ Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**

**(Two months after last scene)**

Mike walked into the locker room and it was empty as he thought it would be. It was late after the show and everyone he knew had left for the hotel or were partying before heading back. He took his stuff and headed to the shower. He had barely entered that he heard moans coming from one of the stalls. As soon as he turned towards the sound, he wished he hadn't. He took in the sight of Cody braced against the wall, being fucked by Ted Dibiase. Cody's face was scrunched up and his eyes shut tightly. The moans and groans coming from them were filling the room. Mike felt tears in his eyes. He had to get away. He turned on his heel and changed into some jeans. He threw on a T shirt and left the arena, before he could break down completely.

XXX

Mike sat at the bar drinking his 25th shot of the night. He was plastered. But he could not forget the look on Cody's face. He could not forget that someone other than him was doing that for Cody. He wanted to be the guy to ever be intimate with Cody. He knew Ted and Cody were dating, but he had never wanted to even consider they were sleeping with each other. He just tuned that out. He knew he loved Cody. Always will. He knew the break up was a mistake. He knew he wanted Cody back. These and many other thoughts played in his mind. But all he did was sit and have shot after shot after shot.

"Sir. I think you have had enough. Want to call someone for you?"

"Codes! I want Codes!"

"Sir, can I have your phone to make the call?"

Mike had another shot as he slid the phone to the bartender. The bartender tried looking for a certain Codes, but was unsuccessful. He called the last dialed number instead.

"Cena!"

"Hello Sir. This is from Cloudbar on 23rd street. There is a certain Mr. Mike here and I think he has had a little too much to drink. Could you please come over or send someone else over?"

"Mike? Oh well. We'll be there in twenty. Thank you."

XXX

John Cena and Randy Orton entered the bar and headed straight to Mike. He was swaying lightly on his chair and had blood shot eyes.

"Mike! What happened?"

"John! John! Why are you here? I want Codes. I need Codes!"

"Let's get you to the hostel man. You can talk to Codes tomorrow."

"No! I won't move till Codes comes. I need Codes. Call him, Randy! He will come if you call."

"No, Mike. You are too drunk right now. Let's get you out of here. I will call him tomorrow."

"I caught them fucking, you know. I didn't realize they were sleeping with each other."

It did not take long for John and Randy to figure out what had happened.

"Mike, let's go."

"No! Not without Codes!"

"Stop being a baby! Come on!"

"No! No! No!" Mike had started to cry again.

John glanced at Randy and passed on a silent message. Randy headed to pay off Mike's tab, while John would look for his phone and keys and ensuring he left nothing behind. Both men then dragged Mike out of the bar, despite his attempts at staying on till Cody came.

XXX

Mike got up with a major headache in a room he didn't recognize. He looked around and saw two bodies lying all curled up on the couch. How did two huge men fit on that couch? He thought. Last night was hazy in his mind, but slowly becoming clearer. He entered the washroom and fixed himself up. When he stepped out, he saw John on the phone in one corner of the room.

"Randy! Thank you for letting me stay last night. And picking me up. Though you two should have taken the bed and let me be on the couch."

"It is okay, Mike. How are you feeling now?"

"Just a slight head ache."

"I'll get you some Tylenol."

"Thanks. Umm, Randy. Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Does Cody still love me? I realized last night I want him back and I am going to do everything to get him back."

"I can't answer that for you, Mike. But expect him to pop in any second now. He was very worried about you after the 100th call you felt him last night."

"Argh! I was such a fool. But the good thing is I get to talk to him. And he worries. It may not be all over."

"Good luck, Mike."

XXX

"Mike!" Cody hugged the man quickly and tightly.

"Are you okay? What did you do last night? I am so sorry for missing your calls."

"I am okay, Codes. But I want to talk to you in private please."

"Sure. Bye John! Bye Ran!"

The two men headed to Cody's room, which was empty at the moment.

"So what happened last night?"

"I realized I loved you. And that there is no life without you. I want you back, Codes!"

"Whaaat?!"

"Yes, Cody! I want you back! I still love you, Codes. Do you? I am so sorry for breaking us up. I thought I was doing the right thing at that time. I wanted to focus on my career at that time. But now, I don't care. Career or no career, I want you."

"You broke us up because you didn't want a relationship. Why now?"

"Because I know I can't live without you! I love you!"

"Why did you break us up then?"

"They were few relationships going on at that time. I figured to succeed, relationships should come later."

"Are you kidding me? John and Randy were like the biggest example before you. The biggest names in our business and in a relationship."

"But they got together only after they were stars!"

"Mike, I don't know what you were expecting. But I cannot do this. I care about you, but I am not in love with you. I love Ted."

"Do you? Really? Is he a replacement of me?"

"Yes, Mike. I do. I am in love with him. He pulled me out of a heartbroken place and fixed me. He loves me. He shows his love. And he loves me above his career."

"But I do too now!"

"Now! That is the problem. It is over, Mike. That ship has sailed. I am not breaking Ted's heart ever. I am not going to cause him any hurt. And I hope you don't too."

"Is there like not even a 1% chance for us? I will fight for us, Codes!"

"There is no chance now. I love Ted. He loves me. We are done, Mike!"

Mike stood there heart broken, before heading out of the room. Just as he was on the door, he heard Cody call him.

"Mike! We can still be friends. But all that is in your hand. I requested you to give me space once and you complied. If you ask the same of me now, I shall understand. But I hope we can keep our friendship going."

Mike nodded as he walked out of that room, knowing that there were no second chances. Sometimes, it is only a one-time chance. You do not fuck it up.


End file.
